


The Perfect Suburban Picture

by paynesgrey



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-22
Updated: 2007-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the perfect suburban picture... right in a dirty diner stall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Suburban Picture

Swiftly, Matt Parkman felt jarred as Bennet pulled his jacket and pushed him into an empty stall in the men’s bathroom of the diner.

“You want to do this here? _Now_?” Matt asked, his sigh ringing of incredulity. He looked around the bathroom, frantic that someone would see them.

Noah Bennet smirked at him, and he pursed his lips. He replied sardonically, “Now Parkman, you’ve never protested my manhandling before.” Bennet had pushed the glasses up his nose and smiled one last time before kneeling down.

Matt sighed again, both terrified and allured that they were in such a position … in public, no less.

He closed his eyes in further anxiety as he heard Claire’s laughter in the dining area, followed by the voices of Sandra Bennet and his wife. Just outside that door, the ideal picture of suburban moms cackled and gossiped while their husbands cavorted with each other in a dirty diner stall.

He felt Bennet unhook his belt buckle, and the asshole just had to laugh as Matt exhaled, his pudgy gut finally getting some breathing room.

“Don’t laugh, you jerk. You’re not exactly ripped either,” Matt said through clenched teeth as he felt Bennet’s hands gently dive into his pants.

Bennet merely chuckled at him, and Matt bit his lip, praying to any god that would listen to have no one come into the bathroom until they were done. He hoped no one came in for a long time too, because damn if it wasn’t mortifying, he was still going to enjoy it – just like all the other times.

What could he say? It’d been happening for awhile now. He never imagined it would. He and Noah bantered so much, so no one would suspect such a thing. Yet, when the Bennet family moved to L.A. after the ‘explosion’ incident, he’d never imagined they’d be living so close to him and his wife. Since then, they’d been spending a lot of time together, whether it was from past camaraderie or from being unable to meet any new friends. Matt was surprised that Claire and Sandra actually got along well with Janice, and Janice was more than happy to find another woman to share in her complaints about overworked husbands. She was also excited to get a free babysitter out of Claire after her baby was born. Though, the women aside, Bennet and Matt found comfort in each other – trading stories about the old days, teasing each other, fighting over whose gun was actually ‘bigger’ when they faced off with Sylar, and even re-inventing better ways to torture and draw out Thompson’s death longer if he were still alive. The friendship between them was fun at first, and it got routine; then, one thing led to each other…

Matt heard the heavy clank of his belt on the floor, and soon it had become draftier between his legs. He looked down at Bennet, who was already moving his drawers over his hips. Matt bit his lip as a loud voice got closer to the door, and he met Bennet’s gaze as he waved his hand for Noah to move it along.

Noah only smiled at him, giving him a complimentary squeeze on his sensitive parts, and then promptly calming him down. Matt sputtered, vowing to get him for that later. He hated when Noah took control. He pouted. ‘Next time I’ll be the one on my knees.’

With the first lick, Matt braced himself against the stall and groaned. He could feel Noah’s tongue, lightly licking at his tip, teasing him by taking it slow. The bastard knew he was in a hurry, and Noah only heightened Matt’s anxiety by prolonging his touch. He felt another squeeze to his balls and heard light chuckling vibrating against his skin.

Matt put a rough hand on Noah’s head, pushing his mouth forward as Noah took him inside. His tongue became wet and fast, sliding and slinking around Matt’s cock, sucking him in, pushing him out and then blowing on the tip. Matt sighed, and suddenly Noah gripped him, pulling him forward as he licked the sensitive dip under the tip. The motion caused Matt’s body to quake, and he let out a choked squeal as Bennet took him inside his mouth again, lapping him with his fierce frenetic tongue.

“Oh, yes…” Matt moved his hips, pushing himself slow to fast into Bennet’s mouth. Matt let out a small yelp as Bennet squeezed Matt’s backside with his free hand, drawing him in and adjusting the muscles in his throat to take him in farther. Wildly, Matt pumped in and out of him; Bennet’s harsh breathing tickling the coarse hairs below.

“Guh,” he called out, and he leaned forward and slammed his hands on the stall door, shaking it and almost breaking it loose. He heard an undignified slurp come from below, and with one more stroke, Matt lost it. He sighed heavily, and Bennet gurgled, releasing him as Matt emptied onto the floor and on his face. Matt looked down and took a small satisfaction as he even got part of it on Noah’s glasses.

Bennet looked up at him in irritation, and he licked his lips dry of Matt’s essence. He stood up, staring hard into Matt’s face before he cleaned up.

“You’re going to make up for that later,” Bennet said coldly, his voice ringing of his old ‘morally gray’ days. Matt merely smirked at him. He leaned in close to his face and lightly licked off some of the remnants.

“That’s what you get for doing this in public, you crazy bastard,” he intoned bitingly, his nose almost touching Noah’s.

As usual, Bennet responded to him calmly, evoking a controlled, patient aura that both had irritated and invigorated Matt. “I thought it would be fun.” He leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, “You seemed to enjoy it.”

Bennet nibbled on the shell before Matt got impatient and grabbed his face for a fierce kiss. He moaned as he tasted himself in Bennet’s mouth, and with the way Bennet was using his tongue, he was inclined to forgive him.

Suddenly, they were jarred apart as they heard banging on the bathroom door.

“Matt? Noah? Are you guys alright in there?” It was Janice, and she sounded impatient and ready for a nagging session. Noah looked at Matt, whose face was white as a sheet.

Noah coughed loudly, and then yelled, “Be right out, Janice! We’re just washing up!”

“Yeah, Janice! You don’t want to come in here,” Matt added. “Very bad food experience. Very stinky,” he emphasized, and he saw Noah lean his forehead against him and smirk.

Soon they flushed the toilet and rushed out of the stall to run some water. Matt hiked up his pants and buckled fast as Bennet cleaned himself up. They nodded to each other with a serious, covert expression before leaving the bathroom, ready to meet their wives again.

“Are you alright, dear?” Sandra asked, coming to her husband and taking his arm. Noah was already faking a terrible stomach ache and Matt wandered over to Janice, watching intently as Noah played up his role. He had to admit, Noah was very good at acting.

“Ugh, those cheese fries did not agree with me.” Noah looked to Sandra and said, “I think we need to do a load of laundry tonight, dear.”

“Ew, gross, Dad. TMI,” Claire responded, slugging him in the arm. She turned to Matt and said sincerely, “Sorry you had to take care of him, Matt. He’s such a baby.”

“Not a problem,” Matt said nervously, trying desperately to read their thoughts to see if anyone was suspicious. So far nothing was out of the ordinary. He let out a smile that was almost painful for him to make. He glanced over at Noah who seemed to pick up on his relief. “Oh, Claire, I’m sure your dad would do the same for me if I was the one in there sick.”

“Of course,” Noah remarked, faking another grimace. He stared at Matt with shining eyes, and Matt could read just what was behind them too. He tried not to blush when Noah said cheerfully, “What are friends for?”

END


End file.
